It is known from DE-PS-3541504, to treat anode rods by suspending the rods from a rail of a suspended-rail conveyor and by passing the rods between jaws which move to squeeze the rods therebetween. Normally, the rods have a rectangular cross-section and it is necessary partly to rotate each rod through 90.degree. as the rod is being treated to enable the jaws to engage on all the side surfaces of the rod. It is also necessary to check the rod after treatment to ensure no damage has occurred to the rod or to its end piece. The latter is a metallic structure, like a spade, with nipples for fixing into a carbon block serving as an anode in electrolytic smelting plants.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved machine for straightening anode rods or the like.